


Hence Summer

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “看来我们会时常碰到了，” 白马的微笑分明意有所指，“只是不知道关东地区容不容的下两位名侦探。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Kudos: 6





	Hence Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2007年。阅读时但凡产生想暴揍作者的心情，请千万记住：此篇原作2007年……！

the beginning.

不知是什么地方的天空很蓝很蓝，云朵薄淡，偶尔有喷气飞机经过，留下一路透明的伤痕。冬日的枯枝交叉着分割这一片片纯洁的颜色，状貌突兀，在枝丫里错过的阳光分外柔和。

白马探在这样的阳光里闭上眼睛，后背贴着毛茸茸的草地，有那么一些湿意慢慢慢慢地如藤蔓般从肩膀后面包围上来。四周太过安静，风吹过的声音便响彻了整个天空，卷着舒适的睡意。

他闭着眼睛，看不见这个世界。

**—— 白马探/工藤新一 }。Hence Summer**

下飞机的时候有一阵热浪从地平线轰隆隆地滚过来，瞬间干洗他身上因长途旅行而略有疲惫痕迹的白衬衫，衬衫的边缘在风里被翻的呼啦啦地响。

白马探在飞机场的门口抬起手半遮住眉眼打量着世界另一头的阳光，空气里隐约地浮现出晃动过快的胶片上那种白色的光点，那样细碎的白光四溢里整个城市就有了轮廓，高楼大厦争先恐后地触摸着天空，国际航班在玻璃和水泥的缝隙里轰鸣着穿过。

回来了呢。

他捋一捋在被风掀乱的额发，习惯性地露出一个并没有任何目的的微笑，左转四十五度往停车场的地方走去。

“啧……”

明明是很小很小的舌头和上颚碰撞的声音，在他背后不远的地方清晰地响起。

白马回过头去，动作简单明了，面部表情是些许的疑惑和淡漠，目光的方向是右下十五度。

“啊……”

对面的男孩子很得体地背着挎包，瞳仁里面渗出一些透明的蓝色，比他稍矮的身体在静止的时候摆着几近自负的姿势。

而白马的注意力几乎是马上被那件色彩鲜艳图案夸张的T恤所吸引了过去。不能说是高级的布料松松地搭在线条流畅发育尚未完全的骨骼架构上，上面用很写意的手笔涂着艳丽的橘黄色。

T恤的主人迅速地换了一个姿势并咳嗽了一下。

“我刚从夏威夷回来。”

白马理解地笑了笑，“Aloha，工藤君。”

工藤新一的脸微微地扭曲了一下。

“学期结束了？”

“是的，” 白马依旧笑得很自然，微眯起的眼睛里却泄露出了一点那种发现犯人破绽的微妙的光，“你的假期也才刚刚开始吧，工藤君？”

对面的人踌躇了一下。

“我老爸老妈在夏威夷……”

白马的目光意味深长地在工藤那件华丽的T恤上打了个转。

“原来是这样。” 

男孩子看上去有些恼怒，抽搐的嘴角里分明写着那样微小的不屑。白马好脾气地笑笑，挪一下位置，替对方挡去大半的阳光。

“看来我们会时常碰到了，” 白马的微笑分明意有所指，“只是不知道关东地区容不容的下两位名侦探。”

工藤默不作声地招下一辆TAXI，然后将脑袋从车窗里探出来。

“我并不希望在接下委托的同时还要应付KID的纠缠，所以……” 幼蓝色的光消失在玻璃后面，“have a nice vacation.”

白马抖开当日的报纸，被折叠的边缘泛着黄色的毛边，黑白照片上有不可辨的斑点。工藤新一在头版头条的下面自信地笑，关东名侦探的名号旁边是一连串的英文字母，FBI，CIA，NSA，Interpol……

白马打开电视，当天的新闻报道以[关东名侦探工藤新一再破奇案]作为标题，移动的画面镜头效果夸张，大概是受了美剧的影响。他注意到工藤的神情在受到挑战的时候那一瞬间的变化；透着无辜的蓝的瞳孔剧缩，仿佛世界太过明亮。

可能是小孩子装了太久的关系，关东名侦探未能改掉在被问到尴尬问题时摸着头微红了脸笑的习惯动作，融化女性观众一片——

金发少年站起身关掉电视机，站到落地窗前，将头向上仰起七十五度。

目光所及之处的夜幕，空空如也。

黄昏的时候地上有很多不同建筑物留下的影子，被时间一格一格地拉长。空气里充斥着大雨将来未来时沉闷的味道，树叶花朵合着路上的粉尘席卷而过无人的道路。

白马探在一直不停延伸的回家步伐中停下脚步，离他不远的地方有同样空荡嘎然而止的声音。

光线直直地从工藤新一的背后打过来，有那么一瞬间白马觉得自己花了视线而看见对方的眼睛变成了无奈的半圆形。

回过神来的时候对面人展露的神情是普通到不能普通的淡漠，反而让他觉得自己脸上的微笑很多余。

“天气不错。”

说着这话的名侦探微微地点了点头示意他并没有完全忽略白马的存在，随后打算上演经典的擦身而过戏码。

白马不是听不出这所谓典型英国人打招呼方式里的讽刺，只是他的确觉得在美国度过很长一段日子的工藤新一没有将这一岛国传统学到家。

“不对，是很糟糕。”

工藤的半个肩膀原本已经躲出了白马的视线，在此时回转来。

白马没有说话，微笑着站在离对方两公分不到的地方，看天地间巨大的阴影从地平线后面一路追过来，爬上对方好看的眉眼。

咔啦啦，轰。

天空上多了道伤口，雨水簌簌地被抖落下来。

两个人的白衬衫在瞬间饱和，单薄的布料亲昵地贴着构造依然青涩的骨骼。

“真的是非常的糟糕呢。”

白马探始终是得体地微笑着的，不管这个世界里是否有微笑的理由。

工藤透过一片雾气用锐利的眼神打量着这位存在来往不需要理由的金发异国少年，白马貌似温和地微眯起眼睛同样打量回去。

如果在桌子上放一个小型发电机此时大概可以照亮一个六十瓦的灯泡，这样的情况下不需要谁来开口，也没有谁因为店里似乎马力过足的冷气而有不自然的表情，尽管两个人的衣衫尽湿。

工藤将白衬衫的袖子往上卷了卷，露出白皙的手腕，收回目光开始全神贯注地处理面前的咖啡。

“嗯，你知道以前英国人为何对亚洲的尊重多于非洲么？”

这样的问话几乎可以说是丝毫没有预兆，工藤新一想了又想还是归咎于对方笑得好看的脸孔后面那功能不同于常人的大脑。

关东的名侦探抬眼看了看同伴，默不作声地将少量的奶倒入香气四溢的棕黑色液体里。

白马用单手托着下巴，漫不经心地转着另一只手里的银勺，杯里深红色的饮料颜色干净，气味隐秘不张扬。

雾气渐渐散去，白茫茫后面的一片褐色完全地被暴露出来，那些温和的眼神下面隐藏着一层内容复杂的笑意。

“因为东方有茶，茶是文明的。非洲只有咖啡和可可，那是粗鲁的。”

刷……刷。

白马略显惋惜地看着在对方杯子里堆成小山的红糖。

“你既然知道答案，又为什么会来问我呢？白马君。” 工藤摸了摸嘴角，表情模糊得如同他眼里的光。“服务生，麻烦来一杯白水。”

然后事情的发展就很有拷贝某个凤梨老头漫画情节的嫌疑了，事实再次证明当两个侦探肩并肩走过东京满城繁华的时候方圆五里之内的犯罪率会直线上升。

“就我个人的意见，这样做远远太鲁莽……”

白马小心地绕过脸上有个足球印的罪犯，弯下腰眯起一只眼睛。阴沟里面水声汩汩。

“真不巧，凶器丢了。”

他直起身，语气惋惜，一双手摊得云淡风清。

后面的工藤似乎并不认为他说的话有任何的价值，自顾自地从口袋里掏出一盘录音带，放在昏迷不醒的NPC身上。

“一个好的侦探不会只有一项决定性证据。”

说这话的时候工藤的目光做了轻盈的上扬，年轻的脸上写满了自负，一双眼睛里闪着受到挑战时会露出的微光。

白马很简单地笑了笑。

谁也没说工藤新一和白马探要赌上侦探的名誉比一场，因为他们都不是这样冲动而热血的人。更何况，搜查二科的常客白马探和搜查一科的最爱工藤新一本身就没有多大的相同点，就如中森银三每每对目暮十三的好意插手而感到不耐一样，在工藤和白马这里情况正好相反。

“民主，” 工藤将案卷重重地放在桌子上，“就是一个是民，一个是主。”

细碎阳光下的灰尘如海啸般淹没了少年的脸孔，那不张扬的面部表情，微揪起的眉头。

“历史上会让不同阶级人民反抗的起因往往并不是这不可理喻的政治机构，而是这让人难以理解的阶级分配。”

工藤顿了顿，将身体做了三十五度前倾，并不明亮的光线从后往前恰好地勾出令人感到足够难堪的阴影。

“而我不能理解的是，警视厅白马总监的公子，为何你会去搜查一科调来这许多案卷随即拍拍手澄清自己只愿意去管搜查二科的事实？你难道没有看见不需要你的主动请缨各种各样杀人绑架丢猫失狗的案件依旧会源源不断地被吸引到的我的身边，且在你的影响下更有比上个月同期增加百分之五十的包括可持续发展性的走向？你，难道不承认？”

白马靠着墙，微仰起下颚，柔和的唇角线条始终不上不下地粘在那个地方，同样暖意四溢的眼眸里仿佛有触手可及的碎钻在闪着弱光。

对面的男孩子默默地做着换气动作。他眯起眼微笑了。

“就如马克思先生将他的理论建立在人性本善的基础上一样，工藤君，你这个问题有基本的概念错误。”

金发少年同样地微作停顿，放下手中的小说站起身，从笼罩在身体四周的阴影里破笼而出。

“我并没有在你地方提倡民主，相反，我至信于偶尔必要的强权主义，一个富家公子不该天天窝在家里翻看初版的福尔摩斯全集，阳光会对你有好处，这是我所相信你应该相信因为我相信的信条，工藤君。”

工藤蹲在墙边摸了摸已经干涸的血迹。

“可是阳光下有这么多照不到的死角。”

乌云从后面洒下海潮一样的阴影，将他藏在里面，小心翼翼地。

“在嘴唇旁边的那片血迹似乎有些不对头——”

工藤在自言自语间感到有人搭上他的肩膀，随后整个身体向上提升，几乎失去平衡。

“白马你……”

他站起身转过头，对方并无什么表情地看着他。

“在察看那些阴影的时候，人本身并不需要站在那些阴影里。”

金发少年指了指他现在所站的地方，光线铺满一地。

“这个世界没有上帝呢，工藤君。人总该拯救自己。”

在这种罕见的情况下白马的脸上并没有多少笑容，正对着太阳而微眯起的眼睛里融进了整个城市夏天过多的炎热，转换成另一种能量散放出来。

工藤站在同伴的身旁盯着案发现场，只觉得肩膀上被碰过的地方火辣辣的，似被灼伤。

“是毒杀，嘴边的血有发黑的痕迹。” 半晌后白马探微笑了，目光定格在他一直在下意识注视着的地方，“很拙劣的遮掩手法呢。”

工藤新一，如获大赦。

就如常年的微笑不代表一个人的亲和度，白马探这个人其实并不是非常容易相处。

对于这种理所当然的出现，在老地方的偶遇，然后会莫名其妙地一起去咖啡店图书馆诸如此类的地方，工藤开始不可抑制地怀疑自己的逻辑思维是否被对方有所影响。

当然也有一些并不是很可以说给外人听的理由。

“你的用词别扭且发音不对，是holiday不是vacation，work这个词不需要卷舌，是'un'swer不是'an'swer……”

白马翻着书，余光里瞥见对方越抿越紧的嘴唇，还有颜色渐深的瞳仁，一种幽幽的净蓝色。

“我不怪你，工藤君，任何人在纽约呆久了都会染上这种奇怪的口音。”

对面的人不但没有跳起来反驳，也没有做出任何不恰当的举动。

当白马再次抬起头来的时候，工藤已经从书架上抽出了一本拉丁文字典在翻阅，动作优雅语气平和。

“那么我觉得我应该告诉你，白马君，在你不在日本的这段时间里……‘笨蛋’这个词的发音已经从baga正式转换到aho了。”

白马略显错愕的眼神从闪着微光的蓝眸里倒映出来，漂亮瞳仁的主人一字一句地说道，

“请记住，不是baga，是aho，aho，aho——我不怪你，白马君，任何人在那样与世隔绝的国家呆了这么久都只会认识baga这个词，笨~蛋。”

有片刻的沉默，和窗外很多不知名的鸟类扑扇着翅膀朝天空飞去的声音。

“啊呀，被数落了呢。”

白马眯起眼睛笑得很是愉快。

事情往往就和白马所预言的那样朝不可理喻的方向发展，工藤新一开始睡得不安稳，梦里常常有身份意图不明的女孩子出现，背景里是长长的晴空，每一片云朵仿佛都在对着他猥琐地笑。

他在半夜里醒来盯着天花板，世界安静得能让他听见自己的耳鸣，只是等他爬起来喝水的时候发现厨房里所有的NESTLE速溶咖啡已经全部被换成了老牌的EARL GREY红茶。

“偷偷摸摸像是小偷的作风，” 平成年代的福尔摩斯这样说着，光天化日之下将红茶包一袋一袋地丢出去，嘴角的冷笑像是浮在空气里。“你难道不知道有些人需要咖啡因来保持清醒，白马？”

对面的人没有说话，安静地看着茶叶袋一个一个飘下，突然笑起来。

“一包红茶有十五袋，工藤君，垃圾桶里为什么只有十四袋？”

很难说这个时候白马的眼神是咄咄逼人的还是带着些许玩味，工藤没有回答。

垃圾桶里的确躺着十五袋茶叶，只是有一袋——最下面的那袋——还是湿漉漉的。

白马和工藤在一起的时候可以很长时间地没有人说话，一本同样的福尔摩斯翻来覆去地看，桌子上放着一杯红茶一杯咖啡，香气有时候会搅在一起变成另一种馥郁。

“你有没有看过一本Tour de Force的福尔摩斯大结局？” 有那么一天白马突然问道。

工藤缓缓地摇了摇头。

“书里面说福尔摩斯其实是从未来来的，Moriarty教授也是，所以他们有如此之高的智商。”

工藤眨了眨眼睛，白马几乎可以看见那缓缓转动着的幼蓝色后面在如何高速地处理着这点信息。

“这样一想世界可以完全地变得不真实，” 白马看着对方的眼睛，“如果说智商高的人都不属于这个世界的话。”

对面的人哼了一声。“你的意思是说，我们其实也仅仅生活在同人里面？”

白马微笑了。“我不知道你为什么会这样想。” 然后低头重新翻着当天的报纸。

工藤的目光有些呆滞地停留在头版头条上，上面是铃木家某个糟老头的照片炫耀着大把的宝石收藏，有那么一刻的恍惚里他觉得这个位置应该让给别的什么新闻，可是也仅仅是那么一刻的恍惚而已。

对面的白马“唔”了一声。“有几天没有去搜查一科，目暮警官好像又遇见难题了呢。” 声音不大不小不知道是说给谁听的。

工藤收回目光，眼睛里似乎有什么话语闪了闪，最终还是被咽了回去。

盛夏里茂密的枝叶遮挡不住海啸一样席卷而来的阳光，覆盖了整个城市，和水泥筋条间被虚度的大好光阴。白马在这个城市里和工藤新一偶遇，然后穿过这样层层叠叠的阳光向他走过来，无论是衬衫T恤总是穿得一丝不苟，背后颜色不断变换的天空里烧过一片又一片的云。

工藤新一并没有多少表情的脸上映出对方温和的笑容，褐色的眼眸里光线被磨去了棱角，像是白马常年捧着的红茶一样有着隐秘的味道，偶尔在你来我往地交换暗藏锋芒的外交词汇的时候会露出一些不明显的光，微微地烘着对方线条柔和的脸庞。

在这样似乎很静态的画面里时间慢慢地跑了过去，光线垂直照下，打在城市周围如同探照灯一样。

工藤坐在自己家的书房里喝着咖啡翻着卷宗，眯着眼睛研究一些血色淋漓的照片，偶尔拿着笔做些圈圈点点。身边的窗户微开，外面有夏日当午的白光四溢，略显虚弱地挂在他的肩膀上，一层说不上来是什么颜色的颜色渗到同样略显苍白的皮肤里，沿着白衬衫的纹路浸染开去。

门铃响起的时候工藤正有点昏昏欲睡，手一抖照片上不知名的受害者的身体上就多了一块黑斑。他不情愿地站起身，揉揉眼睛。

“请问找谁？”

“工藤君。” 

能把声线控制得恰到好处，柔和里微透出一层优越的不会有另一个人。工藤默默地按下要翻白眼的冲动，下意识地扶着墙，

“白马。有事？”

对讲机那头有半秒钟，仅仅是半秒钟的沉默。

“路过而已，不请我进去？”

说到这里的时候话语里已经有了熟悉的笑意，工藤的白眼终于在没有遇见观众的情况下翻过一个周期。

不耐归不耐，大门还是如期而开了。工藤在打开大门——转身回屋的一连串动作里只轻轻地扫了白马一眼，在那短暂一刻定格在虹膜上的画面里白马依旧在得体地笑着，只是那笑容在过于白湛的阳光里显得有些空洞罢了。

工藤在路过门厅的时候下意识地看了一眼日历，发现时光已经快快地走到了8月29日。

“啧……”

听到这个声音白马抬起头来，带着些许询问的眼光。

“今天是你的生日。”

很平板的语气，就像偶尔想起谈论天气的对方一样。白马嗯了一声。

“正确。”

“你现在在我家。”

“正确。”

“可是我看不出任何因果关系，或是必然性。”

工藤看着和他隔着一个很礼貌的距离的人脸上的笑容被慢慢地用某种东西所填充着。

“……正确。”

关东的名侦探掉头就走，白马拐个脚进了书房。

“令尊的小说最近卖的和埃拉里昆恩再版的小说一样好呢——”

白马的手指滑过一本，两本，三本侦探小说，福尔摩斯，江户川乱步，阿亚莎克里斯蒂，埃拉里昆恩——白马微微地笑了——还有工藤优作。

工藤捧着咖啡杯冷冷地出现在门旁，完全无视这技巧不算高明的话题转变。

“你难道没有什么派对或是约会要去参加？”

“真是不客气呢，今天可是我的生日，工藤君。”

白马的微笑在光线不甚充足的书房里几乎要浮离那张漂亮的脸，工藤的眼神一冷再冷。

“我是不会陪你在你生日这天做出任何匪夷所思的事情的……白马同学。”

对面的人将手从书架上抽回，很认真很认真地朝他的方向看过来。有一刻的错觉里工藤觉得白马的眼睛似乎失去了焦点，有一片颜色薄淡的雾在夏日里那样寒冷地弥漫开来，然后他听到的话就好像真的是错觉了。

“陪我去游乐场吧，工藤君。”

工藤从对方手里接过纸杯尝了一口，还是咖啡，只不过是冰的。

五公分处的少年双手插在口袋里微笑着，背景里是混乱的兴奋的尖叫声腾沸的人声和花花绿绿的气球。

“很不幸，白马，我还是觉得这样的场景可以归入为‘匪夷所思’一类。”

关东的名侦探的声音并不是很高，语气却和杯中的液体一样的有着默默的低温。

白马意味深长地看了他一眼。

“我和你一样对这里的游乐设施没有多少兴趣，只是这里的确是附近人最多的地方……”

工藤举起了一只手做了一个STOP的动作：“白马，如果你想借此机会来和我讨论什么危险性很高的案件，抑或是KID的复出——还是算了，” 他将纸杯放在唇边，模糊地加了一句，“今天是你的生日。” 

金发少年微微低下了头合起眼睛似乎在考虑这个提议，额发沿路洒下稀疏的阴影，坐在栏杆上的工藤就着高处打量着对方梳理得整齐的头发，在阳光里似乎有着一旋一旋的形状。

“其实我也挺好奇你坐过山车的时候会是什么样子，” 工藤移开目光漫不经心地说道，“我不认为他们会允许你把红茶带上去。”

“偏见，真的是偏见呢，工藤君。” 下一秒白马的眼睛又眯了起来，“我只是想在生日那天热闹一点，不可以么？”

——这是什么无辜的表情？

“可以，” 工藤跳下栏杆将纸杯丢进垃圾桶，“来，我给你指条明路。”

“TROPICAL LAND出门坐车，在市中心下车左拐第二条街有一幢很大很明显的建筑，进门去搜查一科二科随便，那儿热闹得很，肯定有人愿意给你过生日。”

在白马没有回答的空档里工藤觉得那些背景噪音变得模糊了，整个游乐场好像被人蒙上了一块布。金发少年一直站在原地没有动过，变换着的面部表情也不能说是夸张，甚至很微妙，在那样的一瞬间里工藤却突然很明确地感觉到自己说错了话。

像是一条看不见的线被踩到了，发出的警报声鸣鸣。

往出口的方向走了几步，身后的白马一直没有动，朝着太阳即将落山的方向，身下的影子被工藤踩住了，长长的淡淡的。关东的名侦探望了望颜色浓郁的天空，默默地翻了个白眼——

“OK，那就去坐过山车好了。”

当长长的队龙终于轮到他们的时候白马恰好喝完了杯里最后一滴红茶，并在工藤的干笑里风度十足地选了最前面的位置。

前面的山洞里一片漆黑，因有往下冲的轨道而看不见出口的亮光。

“我希望今天不要和上次一样发生杀人案，” 工藤平静地瞥了白马一眼，“不过很难讲……”

白马很感兴趣地转过头来。“在过山车上发生过杀人案？”

“嗯，那是好几年前的事情了——是我变成柯南前解决的最后一个案件……” 

过山车缓缓的开动，在突如其来的黑暗里可以感觉到后座人纷纷举起的双手和紧张中微带着期待的交头接耳。

“大概就是这里……有东西滴到我的脸上……”

工藤不紧不慢地解释着，只是在过山车往下冲的时候会做一下停顿，一只手放在胃部。

“……很稠，后来发现是血，然后……尖叫……整个头都被割了下来……”

“凶器有没有可能是钢丝之类的？”

白马的声音从左面传来，在后面一片混乱的尖叫里有着自己的穿透力，很平静，仿佛两人就坐在工藤家的书房里讨论案件一样。

过山车在这个时候冲出山洞，阳光扑面而来带着夏日树籽和棉花糖的味道。

“凶器是钢琴线。” 工藤侧过头去，不适应亮光的眼睛眯成一条缝。

白马在微笑着。

“那么凶手一定要有很好的柔韧性。”

工藤迟疑了一下，恰好这个时候过山车又飞速地甩了一个弯，由于惯性，感觉上他向白马靠拢了。

“学体操的。”

白马唔了一声。“你去盘问了他们的职业？”

“……推理出来的。”

白马挑起了眉毛，头发在风里舞得特别厉害，那一刻所有少年的棱角都在阳光的转角里消失了。

“在排队的时候恰好看见了她……大腿上的疤痕……”

他有些恼怒地想白马的笑声真是一点都不留情面。

“这样子做女孩子会伤心的哦，工藤君。” 白马攀出过山车的座位，直起身用手指捋了捋被风吹乱的头发，笑得比外面的夕阳要灿烂百倍。“还有就是，真的没什么悬念啊。”

工藤用几乎一模一样的动作整了整自己的头发。“什么没有悬念？”

“这样大好的充满刺激性的过山车旅程就在我们讨论案情的过程中给浪费掉了，真得很可惜呢。”

工藤上上下下地打量着对方，觉得那优雅地摊开的双手微耸的肩膀配上那意味不明的表情，怎么看都不能说是在觉得惋惜，反倒是暖色的瞳仁里充斥着满足和恶作剧的因素。

……好吧，是自己上当了。

焰火祭。

依旧是很累赘的且重复出现在这个世界里的事情。

工藤坐在白马邸的阳台上俯视着下面的人群，焰火在他的头顶绽放，一片片零零碎碎的鲜花样。

“你一直都是这样居高临下地俯瞰着你的人民？”

“我的人民？” 

白马眨着眼睛，似乎已经完全忘记了不久前他们之间关于强权主义的讨论。工藤压下了又一个白眼，伸手去桌上拿饮料——喂，怎么又是红茶——顺便将头向后仰去。椅背不出意料地非常柔软。

“你很会享受。”

“你的家不比我的小，工藤君。” 身边滑过来的话依旧是平淡的，叙述事实般的语气。

工藤想了想。“正确，可是现在只有书房厨房客房和卧房可以使用，其他的……都积了很厚的灰。”

当然，某些人的反应可能会是‘这还不够？！’，然而对话中的另一位毕竟是白马少爷。

“做小孩子的生活很辛苦吧，工藤君。”

“……多谢关心，现在好多了。” 

白马看向他的时候色深如墨的眼眸里并没有什么挑衅和揶揄的意味。

“我想我在国外太久，的确消息不太灵通了——可否请你解释一下事情的整个过程？”

工藤的手找到自己的额头，略显疲惫地敲了敲，手里的饮料在散发着幽凉的气息。

“好吧，顺便我想澄清一下，在你在国外的这段日子里，笨蛋这个词的发音很不幸的依旧是baga。”

白马的眼睛在夜色里闪了一下，很难说他是不是笑了。

工藤不停地喝着手里的饮料，微凉的液体滑过喉咙到最后已经无法顺利地达到脑部神经，他隐约地记得红茶被换成了咖啡，咖啡被换成了白水，白水似乎又被换成了牛奶，一些很沉重听起来很遥远的词句从他的唇齿间一个一个地蹦出，清晰得仿佛在讲一个事不关己的故事。

白马很安静，偶尔会在他讲到暗号和案件的时候发表一下自己的看法，大多数时间是对的，哪怕工藤也会不经意地漏掉一两条线索。他讲到很多很多曾经帮过他的人，很多很多曾经的死里逃生，很多很多曾经的绝望失望希望，很多很多发生在很遥远很遥远那条时空里的事情。

焰火祭临近燃烧后的尽头，在最大最艳丽的火花升空的时候工藤讲完了他凭空被抽走的那些年里发生的一切，并在天空中巨大声响亮起的时候平板地加了句，

“生日快乐。”

风大了，世界充满各种各样不相关的声音，工藤的叙述随着烟花的消失而嘎然而止，男孩子的侧脸在光线的一明一暗下显得异常的分明，神情是雕塑一样的平静，一双眼睛望着远方。

在浓厚得如同海水一样的夜色里白马站起身，将什么一直紧紧握在手里的东西推到桌子的另一边，语气柔和。

“谢谢。”

工藤独自在刹那安静下来的夜里坐了很久，直到一波又一波的困意从眼角四周弥漫开去，才同样地站起身，看见桌子上放着的是一包已经被捏的扭曲变形的面巾纸。

然后，又然后。

工藤不止一次地觉得和白马在一起的时候时光会被飞速地压挤变形，夏天在一步一步地走过去，云朵在天空上舒展开身体，遮过了大片大片的阳光。

在暑假的最后几天里接连下了几场大雨。工藤窝在家里翻完了所有的卷宗打着哈欠还给了搜查一科，异国来的侦探窝在家里奋起补写万字的暑假论文，雨滴唰唰唰地打下来，两人统统充耳不闻。

有那么一段繁忙的时候，中间穿插着这样一小片刻的歇息，男孩子揉揉后颈望着窗外的黑夜一般的天幕，大风压迫着零零碎碎的树枝，水滴和着不纯净的物质快快地从玻璃上流下，手里捧着热气腾腾的饮料，目光长远。

原本可以衍生出很多节支的故事，到这里也就没有了。

换登机牌，托运行李，过安检。

“每次去英国的航班的登机口都在最远的地方，真是不公平。” 

白马抬头看了看显示屏，朝着工藤露出了那种礼貌里嵌着不可避免的生疏的笑容。

“那么，工藤君，后会有期了。”

身边是一长排座椅，前方的道路有着明显的分叉。

白马往右边走了几步，又像想起什么般喊住了对方。

“啊，其实，工藤君？”

工藤回过头，扶了扶很快就要滑下来的包，一言不发地看着他。

“那个时候拉你去TROPICAL LAND，真的很抱歉……”

白马迟疑了一下。

“事实是曾经有人答应过要在那天和我一起去游乐场，所以。无论如何也不想太寂寞了。”

金发少年笑得恰到好处，微眯起来的眼睛里看不出任何内心的真实成分。

工藤将身子彻底地转了过来，就如初遇一般很认真地望着他。

“……那个人，是不是长得和我很像？”

有一瞬间，工藤以为自己看见了错觉。

暖褐色的眼睛里一闪而过那种凌厉的光，原本温和的笑容定格在唇角一个不上不下的高度。

就如被展示决定性证据一样，白马探的神情起了微妙的变化，像是一扇百合窗被匆匆地拉拢了，光线尽失。

尽管如此，这也只是百分之几秒的过程而已。

当工藤想要再次深深地审视对方的时候，白马已经换上了全新的优雅微笑。

“为什么会这样问呢，工藤君？”

工藤想了想，同样微微地笑了。

“作为侦探的直觉而已吧。” 

所谓两条线有过交叉的一点就可以分道扬镳，这是被写滥的一条真理。

可是我们忘记了数学上同样也有一种叫做渐近线的现象。

不断接近，永不交叉。

如果当初有人跨出那更多的一步，或许事情就可以发展出不同的结果，问题是没有人，从来没有。

同人的世界里照例匪夷所思。

“明年夏天，东京还会出现双重死神么？”

白马微笑着仰望窗外蓝得毫无边际的天空，阳光在云层里分崩离析。

“夏天？” 工藤从厚厚的小说里爬出来，未曾调整聚焦的蓝眸显得含糊不清。

身边的人转过头来看着他。

工藤同样地望了望窗外，玻璃上映出来的少年眼神内敛，神情仅仅比空白多出了那么一点点，意义暧昧不明。

“还是在圣诞节假的时候，去夏威夷好了。”

关东的名侦探低下头去翻过一页书，声音平稳。

“那边盛产橘黄色图案艳丽的T恤，会和你头发的颜色很配。”

to renew a poken promise.

白马似乎有一刻微微地错愕了，然后重新静静地笑起来。

“乐意之至。”

**FIN**

（07年原作后记）

啊，写完了。

想说的有这么几点：

1\. 题目除了和白新两人名字的首字母一样以外没有其他任何含义。

2\. 开头那一段是描写伦敦的冬天的，可以理解为正篇都是白马的回忆。 

3\. 看到最后觉得上当受骗的人请随便砸砖；

3\. 看到最后觉得成了新白的人我不认识你。

4\. 白新这种CP就是需要有很多很多的人来写就能理所当然地成为主流，所以作为晴空出现的第五篇白新作者已经尽力了……

5\. 作者刚开始就是想用平新白黑里常见的场景去套白新并看会出现什么样的结果，然后结果就是这个了。

6\. 打人真的不可以打脸。

——情人节快乐！

**Author's Note:**

> 真勇士直面黑历史，然而我都忘了自己曾经写过这篇，回头翻看觉得这都什么乱七八糟的。  
> 工藤和白马两个毫不留情针锋相对还挺带感的，然而总觉得少了一点什么，就好像没有人捧场一样，就只能演一个安静的故事。所以，时隔多年重新品来，发现这篇实际上，灵魂上，还是隐白黑。…………行吧


End file.
